Today many members of our society wear articles of clothing which have imprinted thereon various logos and/or statements. Such logos and/or statements run the gambit from personal statements to advertising displays and then to the less ostentatious trademarks, e.g., Jordache, Lees and Levis on jeans pockets.
One difficulty with these popular items of clothing is the wearer cannot interact with the statement beyond merely wearing the garment.
The current invention enables the person wearing the instant invention to make a personal statement through interaction his or her apparel by opening or closing a panel thereon to reveal or flash a written "Message" to his contemporaries. Sports fans in particular, given to fits of disdain when referee calls are made against the home team. At times expletives are not sufficient for sports fans and they are given to more cogent means of communicating their ire which is sometimes vented by showering their favorite referee with conveniently available missiles, such as beer cans or the like.
Thus, the instant invention provides a means for less offensive but an equally expressive means of displaying of the frustrations of sports fans without risking bodily harm. However, by no mean is the instant invention limited in its use to sports fans, as there are many other situation where "Messages" can be communicated to others by manipulation of the novel garment provided by the instant invention.